The Ivory Angel
by Tears of Constantine
Summary: Bella becomes a runaway as she desperatly tries to protect Edwards unborn child.At the same time he is desperatly searching for her, to save her life. She lied to him about one thing though to protect him, That its not his child. Has some mature romance.
1. Chapter 1

The only sound in the Darkness was the hammering of my own heart as I traced my finger down the panes in Edward's chest.

His collared shirt had been cast open to give me access to his marvelous pale body.

" Are you enjoying yourself?" Edward laughed as he skimmed his cold lips over the gentle curve of my neck and then burrowed his head against me. He gently kissed the bottom of my ear and I wiggled in his arms.

" Edward…." I mewed softly and he pulled me closer chuckling quietly.

" Your all mine tonight, Bella." He growled softly as I flattened both my palms against his icy chest. " Don't complain." He challenged as he kissed underneath my throat.

Already my breath was catching as he lifted my chin delicately in his hands to give himself better access.

" Who's complaining?" I demanded as he cuddled me closer against his perfect chest.

I slowly moved my hand up his chest and teased his collar briefly before he leaned down and captured my lips.

I snuggled up against him as our lips locked together, my hands playing through his bronze hair as his hands splayed against the small of my back.

This was Heaven, I though wistfully as we separated both of us fighting not to lunge at each other again. It seemed as if I had aroused a bit of the human in Edward tonight. I inwardly applauded myself. Bella:1 Edward:0!

" Your beautiful." Edward complimented as I lay my head against the hollow of his chest, and traced my hand over his flat stomach.

" Look who's talking!" I muttered as he chuckled quietly.

" Are you cold?" He pestered and I sighed and reached up to stroke the worry lines on his forehead.

" I'm fine, your such a worry wart!" I muttered as he brushed my hair out of my eyes. We were lying in the grass, me halfway entwined in a blanket and other wise quite entwined with Edward.

The Standard cold that usually invaded Forks had for once decided to grace me with some much deserved warm weather, so I was free to enjoy Edward without the threat of freezing to death.

My Leg was hiked up over his stone cold hip as he took me in his arms again. I burrowed in against his skin again and pressed my face against his shirt.

" I'm perfect." I sighed. " Just perfect!"

" That makes both of us." He replied and I kissed the sharp curve of his perfect neck, that connected his jaw and neck.

My lips lingered there for a second as Edward went un comfortably taut, with some suddenly summoned stress.

" Edward?" I inquired as he shook his head wearily and focused on me again.

" Sorry… you where tempting me….." He seemed to withdraw from me and I raised myself up on my elbows, disappointment threatening to spill over in tears.

Why did he always do this!? I thought as I tried to fight the tears and frustration exploding inside me. I wanted to reach the point where he wouldn't have to resist anymore, more than anything!

Where we could just act on instinct. And lose ourselves in the night, with only our lips to guide each other.

" Bella…." Edward cupped my chin with my his hand delicately and drew a little closer. "What have I done this time?" He demanded and I shook my head.

My Heart was already dancing for him, exploding in my chest as he awkwardly pulled me closer once more.

" Are you cold do I need to take you home?" He asked concerned as I pulled myself up and kissed the bridge of his perfect nose.

" I'm Fine." I smiled to reassure him as he played with my fingers then drew my hand up to his mouth and delicately kissed the top.

My skin tingled where his lips fervently brushed and I blushed. The physical void was still there in between us and I pulled myself up against him desperate to close the distance.

" Naughty." He chided softly as he went completely stiff with tension.

" Edward," I pleaded as i forced him to look at me, " Were Married!"

" Yes, but your still very much a human, Bella." He whispered his breath brushing over my cheek's which flared with frustration.

He was so stubborn! I thought with outrage. He had ignored all our deals slithering out of them smoothly like he always did.

I wanted him so badly right know it was hard to contain myself. I wrapped my arms around his thin waist and kissed his jaw and he growled softly, in warning.

" Bella…" Edward hissed through his teeth with the same physical frustration as I was feeling as he suddenly grabbed my shoulders.

I gasped sharply as he covered my mouth with his, his lips becoming harsh and desperate, as his fingers tightened to an almost painful intensity, as they dug into my skin.

He was loosing control as I gave into him slowly slipping his shirt over his shoulders.

The fabric drifted to the ground shimmering in the moonlight as Edward came up over me and kissed my forehead. His strong pale arms where braced on either side of my head as he leaned down and ran his head against the base of my neck.

" I shouldn't …." He breathed sharply as I held his face my heart racing.

" Were Married." I reminded him desperately, " Please Edward, Oh Please……."

Before I could finish my plea Edward had covered my lips with his once more and I was lost in the sense of overwhelming desire growing in between us. He groaned softly as he leaned in against me and i wrapped my arms around his neck, locking us together.

I had finally set Edward free, and at the same time myself.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up safely nestled in my own bedcovers, each one whispering softly against my naked skin.

For a minute I panicked as I realized I was alone, then….

" Good morning." Edward's silky voice murmured as he pulled me tight against his cold body and I felt relief flood my body In a rush. He was still here, Edward would never leave me.

" Thank you." I remembered to whisper as he rubbed my back, his cool fingers ticking over my spine and making my stomach turn with pleasure.

He remained silent for a moment and I bit my lips nervously waiting for a response.

" Wow." He finally murmured as his fingers played with the hair at the base of my neck.

" Wow Bella, that was…. Amazing."

I grinned happily as he leaned down and kissed my nose gently. Then slowly his lips moved over my cheekbone and returned to my swollen lips.

" Thank you." He murmured against my lips as he drew me closer. " For trusting me."

" I love you." I vindicated as he arched an eye brow and smiled a concerned crooked smile.

" I could have seriously hurt you, Bella." He said more seriously and I stroked his cheek.

" But you didn't" I reminded him and he instantly opened his mouth to protest again.

I placed my finger over his perfect lips and he stared at me astonished as I placed my hand against his cool neck.

" You didn't Edward, that's all that matters." I said more sternly as he slowly reached up and took my wrist gently and locked his hand around it like a iron fetter.

I snuggled up against him as he dragged the comforters up around us and spooned his body around me.

" You should sleep." He kissed my neck, " God, only knows that neither of us got any sleep last night!"

I giggled as he chuckled to match me. Then wrapped his arms around me from behind.

" Sleeping really isn't on my mind…" I started as he tensed and pressed his head more tightly against me.

" Edward, how do you feel about a round 2" I asked hopefully and he exhaled heavily.

" Just sleep Bella." He purred against my neck, " I though I would have tired you out."

" You could never tire me out, Edward." I protested completely truthful. This was a new part of Edward I was experiencing this Physical intimacy.

He didn't reply as he locked hands with me and sighed against my neck.

I had lost the battle.

I had been sleeping in my own bed for over a week know since Edward had just last night returned from a hunting trip with his brothers.

An event which Charlie frowned upon heavily since he thought Edward should be here attending me. I had to explain to Charlie that Edward needed nature (just for reasons, Charlie would never guess) and nature just simply couldn't tolerate me.

How did I end up back with Charlie?

Well Edward and I own a small apartment, a gift from Carlisle and Esme, but Edward had stressed over the idea of me being alone there when he was off hunting.

I had actually rather eagerly suggested I go back to Charlie's while Edward was away and my dad had welcomed me back with open arms. My best guess to the reason was Charlie simply couldn't manage to feed himself with out me.

" Edward…" I murmured as I stroked the arch of his perfectly cold foot with my toe. " Edward, should we go back to the other house, if Charlie comes in and….."

" I'm listening for him, sleep." Edward leaned over and kissed my eye lids and I sighed.

" Edward its getting harder and harder to sleep of you keep doing that." I cried exasperated as he chuckled.

We lay in silence for another moment as Edward played with my hair and I nestled my head into my warm pillow.

" I won't have to hunt for another month." Edward whispered out of the blue and I smiled while patting his stomach.

" Plenty of time for round two then." I yawned.

" I love you." He whispered and I smiled " I love you too, Edward."


	3. Chapter 3

" I can't leave you, Bella." Edward's voice was pained as he ran his cool hand over my forehead. " Not like this."

" Oh, just go, Edward." I sighed as he kissed my forehead. Even the slight pressure of his cool lips made on my fevered skin made me want to scream with relief. I was nauseous my whole body trembling with some unknown fever.

My stomach ached and as I fought down the sickness welling in me.

" Edward." Emmett called impatiently as he leaned against the door frame. " I'm hungry."

" One minute." Edward hissed through his teeth and managed to flash me a strained smile.

" I don't have to go….." He pondered and I ran my hand down his cheek, and then gently brushed under his dark eyes.

" You do have to." I acknowledged as he caught my wrist his eyes brimming with unspoken worry.

" Just go and come back soon." I sighed as he looked at the door nervously.

" But your sick, Bella."

" And your hungry."

Edward sighed and kissed my forehead. " Alice is coming to watch you over you in a hour or two."

" Fine." I gulped as the desire to get sick enveloped me again and he smiled and squeezed my hand. I guess i needed a baby sitter know, the first almost eighteen year old to need a babysitter.

" Try to feel better?" Edward Broke my thoughts as he gently let go of my hand.

" I'll try, know go kill some defenseless animal, Edward." I laughed humorously as Emmett harrumphed from the door way again.

" Eh, Lover boy! Come on I'm hungry!" Emmett whined and Edward spun around and quickly his jaw tight as he strode toward Emmett hissing under his breath.

" Feel better, Little sister!" Emmett called.

" Yeah, good luck Emmett" I waved weakly as Emmett darted off and Edward smiled at me weakly from the doorway.

" I'll be back as soon as I can." He promised his eyes glimmering with uncertainty.

" I know you will." I murmured as he slowly closed the door behind him and I rubbed my aching stomach.

I weakly sought out the remote and lay back on the couch and turned the television on.

There was some mindless nonsense, Comedy Television that caught my interest. The house was empty know, in tell Alice came over later.

I barely got halfway into a show when all off a sudden I was shooting to my feet my stomach screaming at me to move.

I bolted to the bathroom and fell to my knees before the toilet and heaved, my hands clenching on the lid.

Everything I had managed to choke down for breakfast came out of me in a rush as I gripped the edge of the toilet, and bowed my head, against the cool porcelin.

Something was wrong, and the only thing I could think of was something that wasn't even possible!

I staggered up slowly and stumbled out of the bathroom my hands clutching my stomach.

Phone, phone, I need to find a phone I thought as I struggled to the counter, my stomach protesting by making me feel nauseous all over again.

I grabbed the phone from its nook and realized my hand was shaking as I dialed the numbers.

I leaned against the counter head against my palm as the phone rang.

This was impossible, I thought.

Edward was dead……… he couldn't... we couldn't.. we never had that potential.

" Hey."

" Angela." I almost sobbed with relief as my friends voice filled the emptiness around me.

" Is that you, Bella, I haven't heard from you for forever. Guess i can blame that one on Edward, Huh?" Angela acknowledged as I groped at the counter, I was going to get sick again!

" Angela, hey, I was calling to ask a favor." I worked to keep my voice calm as I gripped the phone and massaged my stomach.

" Sure Bella what do you need?" Angela's voice was clouded with worry she had caught on to the pain in my voice.

" Is something wrong, is it Edward, are you hurt?" She demanded quickly and I laughed hollowly.

" It might be both Edward and I, Ang." I sighed. "I need you to run out and pick me up………..a pregnancy test. I think I might be Pregnant, Angela!"


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at the positive as if it had a message written within the two lines.

" I'm Pregnant." I rasped as I clutched my stomach, " Edward and I are pregnant!"

My mind flashed back to the field, to the physical rapture Edward and I had shared, there resting in the grass, as we hovered so close to each other that nothing could ever tear us apart! I remembered his laughter and my own mingling as I slipped my fingers into the waist band of his pants and slipped them down his hips. I flushed as I remembered the way he had delicately pulled my shirt over my shoulders while gently brushing his cold lips over and down the curve of my neck.

Now his Child against all odds was growing inside of me!

Growing inside me! A human girl, a mortal, was going to carry an Angel's child.

" Bella, what's the diagnosis." Angela called through the door and I swiftly erased the monitor and then wrapped it in tissue and unthinkingly threw it into the trash. I didn't know how to reply, all of a sudden.

An overwhelming desire to protect the baby inside of me, tore through me tell I was seeing red. This was my baby, mine and Edwards.

I needed to call Edward to tell him about our baby growing inside of me. Tell him about the miracle that had happened!

" Bella….?" Angela demanded " Come on Girl, don't keep me in the dark! Are Edward and you going to be parents or not?"

" One minute, Ang." I called as I hunkered down on the toilet lid.

" Bella is everything all right?" Angela pleaded insistently " Bella?"

Right then a phone rang. I jumped hands clutching my stomach, as I realized it was Angela's cell phone.

" Yeah hey Ben.. No I'm with Bella right know." She chimed as my breath caught in my throat, and I gasped for air.

She wouldn't tell Ben would she?!

" No, Where just hanging out over at Bella and Edward's new place." Angela lied smoothly and let out a sigh of relief.

My baby was still a secret still shielded from the world safe resting within my womb!

" Ben, I'm busy, do you need me..?" I could tell Angela was struggling as she paused to listen to Ben then let out an exasperated sigh.

" Fine, Ben, I'll be there in a minute!"

I heard her snap her phone shut then her voice was flowing through the wood again.

" Bella, I'll give you some time okay, Ben's car broke down."

" Oh, you better go pick him up." I croaked, failing to keep the surprise in my voice hidden.

" You sure you'll be okay?" Angela demanded and I nodded.

" Of course, Ang, I just need to be alone for a little while…" I lied and I heard the sound of her getting up.

" I'll be back to get the verdict later." She called as I leaned back against the door and slid down to the floor.

" Is that okay with you, Bella?"

" Yeah, Angela, thats great." I rasped.

I listened as she closed the door behind her and I slowly had the courage to get up and out of the bathroom.

I needed to call Edward.

I Picked up the phone from where i had left is lying after calling Angela, and breathed raggedly into it, as my trembling fingers dialed Edward's cell.

The room was silent around me, almost painfully so, as his cell phone rang. I had never needed to hear his voice so badly!

" Bella?" Edward's sweet voice sent me to my knees as I gripped the phone against my face so hard it stung!

" Edward!" I breathed, "Oh, Edward."

" What's wrong?" His voice suddenly sharp with concern. "Bella I am about to go hunting. What's wrong? Do you need me to come back?"

" No." I sobbed, unable to stop the tears from streaming down my face.

" Bella, I'm coming home!" Edward said coldly after a slight pause. " Right now Honey, what happened?"

" No, Edward." I hiccupped as I heard a car accelerate and then Emmett's cry off outrage.

" One minute, Love." Edward said shortly.

I heard him cover the receiver as he turned to scream at Emmett. Neeless to say this didn't cover up his roars of frustration.

" Emmett you can get the hell out of my car, and go hunting!" I heard him bellow. " No, I don't give a damn about hunting! Something is wrong with Bella!"

" Now tell me what's going on?" Edward demanded as i shakily traced my finger acroos my belly.

I bit my lip nervously as I wound the phone cord around my trembling finger.

" Bella?"

" Were Pregnant!" I blurted, shocking myself "Edward, were pregnant!"

The other line went completely silent then, " I'm coming home." He said, trying to hide the panic in his voice.

" Hurry." I whispered meekly as I heard him brake, then i heard a car door slam.

" I'm running, Bella, hang on Lo......"

All of a sudden there was a long beep of the call being interrupted and I gripped the phone so hard my knuckles turned white. My heart was exploding in my chest.

" Edward?"

" No, Dear." The musical voice sent shivers ricocheting down my body. I hadn't heard that voice since i had almost lost Edward. The voice alone, sent shivers of horror and fear shattering up and down my spine.

" What did you do?" I murmured frantically as the voice chuckled.

" Nothing at all Bella. See the real question is what have you and Edward done?" He let that hang in the air for a minute and when I didn't answer he continued.

" Know listen very closely to me, Sweet girl." He purred. "You will leave the house know and get in your car then drive to Seattle. I have plane tickets reserved for you."

" What?" I gasped.

" Do it know Bella, or I will kill both you, Edward and…..." He paused as if for effect as he licked his lips. "And then i'll rip your little baby directly from your womb."


	5. Chapter 5

Edward's hands had already splintered the steering wheel twice. In fact he believed that if it was possible he might have broken two of his own teeth, because he had ground his jaw so hard.

So in the end he had just ditched his car.

Nothing was more important then Bella, His sweet Bella!

Now he was darting back toward home, his panic forcing him to breath! I'm coming Bella, coming!

She had said she was pregnant before the line had gone dead. She was pregnant? With his child? Impossible, inconceivable then again everything about them was impossible and inconceivable.

" Damn it, Bella." He rasped as he nimbly leaped over a rock over hang and hit the ground on all fours.

He realized that he, this animal, an undead creature could possibly be a father. For the first time in the mists of panic he felt a wave of excitement.

He could be a father, something he never thought he would be able to obtain.

He licked his lips hungrily as he remembered Bella's body pressed against his, her soft curves joining against his cold body.

She was so wonderful, he didn't deserve her in the least.

He was right outside forks as he slowed to change directions so he was moving toward his apartment.

No not his, theirs. His and Bella's. He remembered the way her ever so appealing mouth twisted at the prospect of having him alone, and all to herself in the building. The thought alone of what they had done in that time made certain parts of his body react in a very life like way.

He loved her more than anything in the world. If there was indeed a child…… He let his mind fantasize for a minute.

No! He wouldn't let his hopes get up eh chided himself as he slowed to a human pace and darted down the direction of their street.

All off a sudden it was uncomfortably hot. Edward skidded to a halt as a fire truck screamed past him. His nostrils flared as he inhaled the scent of … smoke.

He forced his legs to move again as his whole body seemed to shut down.

Bella couldn't, she … it wasn't possible!

He rounded the corner, and froze his own breath coming in panicked bursts.

The whole building was ablaze.

The flamed fingers licked the sky eagerly as he watched the scene with a dead feeling growing in his chest. He stared at the people outside of the apartment. Bella wasn't one of them.

No! Her car was still in the driveway, she had to be here. He shot forward past all the fireman and up the stairs.

He didn't care anymore, if anyone saw him like this. Bella needed to be Alive!

" Bella." He roared into the fire as he moved into the building. Police sirens where screaming behind him.

Edward's father in law had arrived. Well tough luck, Edward thought he was going into the fire and they could deal with it.

" Bella." Edward ducked under the burning kitchen door frame as the back of his shirt smoldered. He instantly shrugged it off. Not caring as he darted toward the living room.

She wasn't there either.

" Bella, honey." Edward moaned as he checked the bathroom, his fingers reducing the heated doorframe to splinters.

He darted to the trash can, and riffled through it, his heart had to know!

He saw it right away, call it his developing instinct but he grabbed the bundle of tissue and darted out the door frame again.

He staggered out of the Building. This had to be a sick joke maybe he had missed her in the crowd. Yeah, that had to be it he had missed her! The smoke must be messing with his senses.

He thundered back down the stairs. The fireman paused their faces twisted in shock as the pale, half naked, soot covered boy shoved past them.

Edward lunged down the last ten stairs as he darted to the car. That disgusting metal death trap that his Bella had insisted on driving. A single piece of white paper was fluttering in the wind as it was held to the window by the windshield wiper.

Edward snatched it, his throat catching as he fumbled to open it. His fingers smeared ash all over Bella's Messy scrawl. The torn piece of notebook paper was tainted with tears.

He read it twice, then stared at it blankly his hand tightening on the pregnancy test that he had scooped out of the trash. He crumpled the paper in his ash covered hand and clenched his eyes shut as her words ran through his head, like a broken record. She had crossed out the first part fiercely but the clear part still felt like he was being physically burned. Each word made him want to scream.

_don't follow me Edward. Its not your child._

Then in a big loopy tear smeared words.

_Sorry, I'll always love you._


	6. Chapter 6

I bowed my head against my steering wheel as a sob rocketed through my breast.

I found that my whole body was shaking with sobs as I pounded the steering wheel with my free fist.

This wasn't fair!

It wasn't fair that Edward would never get to see his child, to know what we had created and then to hold it in his arms.

I was overwhelmed by the image of Edward cradling a perfect child against his perfect chest, a ancient smile dancing on his features.

My stomach clenched and whether it was the baby or just pure pain I had no idea. All I knew was that it hurt.

I was outside of the Seattle airport, my heart thundering away so hard that I was sure that Edward could hear it all the way in Forks.

Instinctively I tried to quiet it.

He couldn't hear me! I would never have the courage to face him after what I had said. I had hurt him deeper then any wound any disease anything! Could ever hurt him.

I had lied and most likely torn his failed heart from his chest.

Where he had filled me I had destroyed him.

And he thought he was the monster…

Rain streaked down my windshield as I wrapped my hands around my stomach, I really hoped that Mike wouldn't mind that I hijacked his car.

It happened to be a little trick that Jacob had taught me.

Not that I hadn't shocked myself silly in my desperate attempt to get the car running before everyone was diverted from my burning apartment.

An airplane roared over head as I buried my head against Mike's steering wheel and sobbed weakly.

" Oh Edward…" I whispered as I realized that Mike's care reeked of Alcohol.

I was supposed to be going in there and getting a reserved plane ticket to hell knows where.

Without Edward and Without Jacob.

Carrying a package of mine and Edwards flesh and Blood.

My Fingers tightened on the steering wheel as I clenched my jaw. My baby, I thought possessively, was not just going to walk into the arms of some monster!

I looked up in the mirror noticing my tear streaked cheeks as another planes lights lit up the car and the rain continued to beat down.

For once I was going to have to make a decision without Edward.

And this time it wasn't my life that I was deciding to keep.

It was my child's.

In one swift movement I sat up and threw the car into gear then gunned it out of the air port parking lot.

At least Mike's car ran! I speculated as I streamed out of the airport lane and careened out onto the highway.

Only then did I realize that I didn't really have any money.

That might be a minor obstacle.

I felt an odd thrill in my chest. The thought that I, Bella Swan, had disobeyed and had risked my life.

I was going to fight this time, and I was going to do that by hiding.

All off a sudden I was overcome by nausea. I quickly swerved to the edge of the road and leapt out of the car were I vomited onto the side of the highway.

" You know your killing me." I rasped as I rubbed my stomach and leaned against the guard rail. " You are truly as frustrating as your father…"

Cars continued to roar by as I thought about all the things our baby might be.

Beautiful, intelligent, with a great laugh, and deep ivy green eyes. I sniffed as I stumbled back to the car and struggled in.

This was no time to have a hormonal breakdown.

Though food sounded lovely along with hours alone with Edward and a bed, Heck right know I wouldn't even care if it was a bed. The street would be fine.

As long as I could feel his weight gently pressing down on top of me as his lips pressed against my ear, and I pressed my hands against his back, that was all I needed.

Who ever said that a Vampire bite was bad, had never experienced Edward that was for sure.

I realized that i needed to ditch Mike's car.

Hopefully a very deserving Hobo would find it and make good use to it.

I grabbed the only thing I had brought from the apartment, Edward's coat, as I pulled up to the curb in front of a church.

I had never been an exceptionally religious person but I had also never been a completely alone pregnant girl who had just jacked someone's car.

I could stand for some religious comport. And the gigantic stone angels in the church reminded me of Edward. They where hard and Cold but old and comporting to look at.

They also had this serene grace and the same scolding smile as my Edward.

I shivered as I pulled on his baggy coat and tromped up the steps of the church then stared blankly at the entrance.

My stomach ached as I pushed open the churches door. It was pretty late at night and I honestly believed that any one who was here at this time was a complete religious nut job. I was rewarded for once and the church was empty as I sank into one of the pews. It was a long church, the isle leading up to the alter was like one of the ones where the bride walked.

It kind of made me want to cry. After all i was pregnant.

So I did cry, each time murmuring Edwards name quietly as I wrapped my arms around my knees and rocked back and forth tell I had lulled myself into a hungry sleep.

* * *

" Bella…" Edward's sweet voice flooded into the mists of my dreams as I realized I was warm. I had been dreaming in darkness sounds drifting in and out of my unconsciousness.

Maybe it was an affect of the pregnancy, after all this was a first timer for me.

No I was definitely snuggled in a blanket.

I slowly forced myself to open my eyes. The pew beneath me was also covered in a soft layering of blankets and I wearily sat up and instantly froze.

Edward's silhouette was at the head of the church , I knew that form in fact i had meomorized every inch of him. His perfectly sloped shoulders, the elegant bend of his icy neck and the bronze hair that danced around his ears.

He had found me.

I drew the blankets closer around my body as I watched Edward lay his forehead against the alter, his hands swinging at his sides.

A flash of lightning illuminated the church as Edward whispered something under his breath.

I craned forward my curiosity overtaking my panic.

" My father who ought in Heaven, hallowed be thy name…." The words slipped over Edwards lips in what sounded like a bare animal cry, as he tipped his head upward In worship.

He couldn't be praying.

" Thy kingdom come thy will be done on earth as it is in Heaven." Edward recited his voice crystal clear with agony as I realized I had caused it.

" Edward…" I whispered as I realized there was a warm thermos near my hand, and next to that a bag of hot food.

Ohhh Edward, I thought. I loved him so much.

"Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us of our…." His voice caught as he struggled " Trespasses as we forgive those who trespass us."

I knew this prayer, I had learned it in one of Renee's religious trends. It was time to join my husband.

My voice rose clear and confident as I continued where he had left off. " And lead us not into temptation but deliver us from evil….."

" For thine is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever and ever Amen!" Edwards voice mirrored mine as his deep satin tone sung through the air and I felt my heart soar with it.

Oh, God had to be listening to an Angel like Edward!

" Amen." I finished as he nodded and placed his pale hand a top the alter and placed his head against his palm.

Thunder roared as the chapel faded into silence.

Then..

" Why?" Edward croaked as I clutched the blankets around me, the baby inside of me acting up again.

" Bella Why?" His head whipped around to look at me and I instantly felt as if he was looking through my skin, his eyes where glimmering with unspoken pain.

" Was it with Jacob, Mike, … Tyler? Oh Bella i loved you!"


	7. Chapter 7

" Who?" He demanded sharply as I pressed my back against the pew my heart thundering away in my chest.

His muscles tensed as he heard the screaming of my heart and his hand gripped the alter.

There was a tremendous crack as a cloud of ivory exploded around Edwards hand as he crushed the alter like a rice craker in-between his hands.

" It was Jacob wasn't it!" Edward spun around as he shot to his feet with his in human speed.

" Wasn't it Bella?!"

I remained silent, suddenly concise of the growing child in my stomach. This was not going to end well at all.

His hands where suddenly tightening around my upper arms as his forehead bowed against mine, having just traveled across the room in a second.

" Wasn't it?" He whispered his voice ragged as his breath swept harshly across my face.

" No." I whispered tearfully as I tried to bow my head down against my shirt, tears pricking in the corners of my eyes.

" No, Edward it wasn't….."

His fingers loosened on my arms and I gasped in pain as Blood rushed back into my system in a painful burst.

" Who Then?" He begged as I looked up at him. His golden eyes where burning, in his skull with sheer frustration. His perfect god like lips drawn and white.

" You." I heard myself squeak as he turned my face up to look at him, his eyes searching.

" How?"

" Ummm…. We did had Sex, Edward!" I exclaimed as Edward's eyes probed mine his uncertainty made me physically ache.

" I can't loose you, thats why i ran!" I finally shouted my fists clenching as his eyes widened in shock.

" And who ever said you would?" He demanded, his hands softening on the sides of my face as his eyes melted. " Because of the baby, you'd thought you would loose me?"

" You silly girl Bella! Did you even think you had the faintest chance of escaping from me?" He laughed quietly as he ran his golden wedding ring down my cheek, as over my tears. "When I love you so unbelievable much?"

" No its not that!" I sniffed as he cocked his head.

" You confuse me." He stated as he pulled me against his chest. " I love you, Bella. Why do you not trust me, when I have done everything! Bella, absouletly Everything to gain your trust?"

" I do trust you, Edward!" I blubbered, as I collapsed into a pathetic heap against his chest. "Oh, the lord knows that I do."

" You are definitely pregnant." Edward observed as he coddled me against his rain dampened sweater, and his scent, strengthened by the water made me bury my head against the fabric.

" Bella I would never ever leave you! Why would I leave the thing I waited a hundred years for!" He stroked my hair as I clenched my eyes shut.

" I wouldn't leave you even if the child in your belly…." His breath caught and his hands stilled in my hair his body suddenly tense. "Even if that child wasn't mine."

" It is." I whispered as he rocked me back and forth. "Against all odds Edward, This Child is!"

" I'm Dead, Bella." I looked up to see his face at the return of his suddenly wintery tone. He was stiff his eyes daring me to argue, with this fact.

" Edward." I whispered as I lay my hand against his cheek and his hand instantly shot up and grabbed mine and cradled it against his face. "Edward, you have proved to me many times that you are not dead!"

" How?"

" Mentally and…." I trailed off blushing as he raised a eyebrow.

" And…." He pressed as I sighed. "Oh, do I have to spell it out for you Edward?"

" I'm afraid, yes." His eyes flickered with amusement as I turned a deeper shade of crimson.

"Come on Bella surely its not that bad."

" And Physically." I placed my hand over the zipper on his jeans to get the message across as his eyes exploded with surprise. " You've proved your not dead, physically." I finished.

" Well…." He sounded shocked.

" In fact your proving it right know." I observed as Edward slowly scooped up my hand and kissed the top.

" Bella." He said huskily "maybe this is not the best time to have your hand in my lap." He chided as I rolled my eyes. Of course all off a sudden, it seemed like the perfect time.

Hormones where rushing!

Ahh yes, Being pregnant was just a huge Laugh!

" Your not dead!" I said stubbornly. "You can go to school, and feel jealousy and a ton of other…. Emotions." Edward smiled as I hesitated to say emotions as he caught on to what I really meant. He had such a beautiful smile, i reflected, so bright and trusting.

" You bring them out in me." He rasped as I rubbed my belly.

" So this kicking, hormone crazed, Thingy!" I patted my stomach " Is yours bucko!"

" Lovely." He still sounded unsure as he reached into his pocket.

For a minute my heart started racing then it slowed again when I saw him pull out a piece of paper.

" Well then lovely Bella, why did you burn down our apartment and leave me this?" He murmured as I snatched the white piece of paper from his hand. It was the note i had left on my car, teh note that had pretty much destroyed me to write.

" It was to lead you astray." I Whispered as the chill came thundering back into my veins. " Apparently it didn't work."

" I see." He said and then after a pause, "Why?"

" First of all, how did you find me?" I demanded as he snorted with amusement.

" Bella, you're my wife, your smell is permanently burned into my Head and I could track you much farther than Seattle!"

" It was Mike's car wasn't it." I butted in and he looked down at me adamant.

" Maybe, a little bit….."

" I thought as much."

" So why where you running from me. Bella you make no logical sense to me what so ever, sometimes." Edward commented. "I mean if it is indeed my child why run. Is it some odd Human instinct….."

The phone call, My mind froze and as my panicked look reached Edward he hugged me close.

" Sorry, Sorry didn't mean to pressure you." He said resentfully as I drew in a shaky breath. It didn't feel like anything could happen to me or Edward or our baby, when we were all safe in each others arms.

When he had been away I had panicked!

Know I was able to think a little bit more logically, or perhaps a little bit more dangerously.

I leaned up and kissed his jaw boldly and he tensed. " Uhh….. Bella?"

" Let me tell you in the morning." I said my voice suddenly husky as he looked at me.

" I did this to you huh? The mood swings, the crying and then the seducing of your husband, this is all part of........ pregnancy?"

" Yes." I placed my hands against his chest. " And know you have some responsibilities, Edward Anthony Cullen!"

I saw his eyes light up as a smile gradually pulled at the corners of his lips.

" I like responsibility." He reflected as I pulled his lips down against mine and managed to murmur a muffled "Good."

Next thing I knew Edward had come up over me on the narrow pew and had taken my lips in his with a new fierceness and all the troubles of the day passed from my mind.

They could wait tell morning, I decided as I wrapped my arms around his neck., and he lowered himself down on me.

After all i figured, Edward had responsibilities.

"You'll make an amazing Father, Edward." I whispered against his neck. He chuckled as he leaned down and whispered in my ear. " And you an amazinig mother, Bella."


	8. Chapter 8

I was sprawled out on the hard wooden pew warmly nestled in Edward's coat as i stared up at the beautifully decorated church ceiling from the snugly safety of Edward's coat. I closed my eyes and exhaled letting the delicious warmth rush over me.

This was to good to be true, way to good!

The sun shattered across my body spreading sensations of warmth all the way down to my toes which where curled with cold.

One thing awoke me from my peaceful paradise or rather forced me from my tranquility, as I ordered my eyes to open. Edward was no longer next to me.

I sat up wearily clutching the blanket to my naked chest as I looked around, still yawning.

My shirt was draped over the pew two behind me, ripped around the collar and torn down the front. I realized that that had been the pew that Edward and I had originally been on and that it was now splintered and broken in half.

Oppss…..

I continued my inspection of the church, while trying to remember when exactly in our marathon, Edward had decided to destroy the house of the Lord. My pants where hanging on the pew also torn down the middle by (on closer inspection) What appeared to be teeth.

Bad Edward! I though as I blushed. I had liked those pants!

We were becoming like a two person destruction derby.

The news would have to call us the sex tornado, Edwella. I giggled 'sex tornado!' Edward and i were i sex tornado!

I struggled to stand up and my vision was instantly assaulted by blackness. I swooned back and desperately clutched the head board to balance myself. Severe Head rush!

" Are you okay?" I fell back into Edward's open arms as his concerned voice instantly soothed the rising panic in my chest.

" Where.. Where'd you go?" I struggled as he nervously scooped me up in his arms and I snuggled against his chest, breathing deeply. He smelled amazing! Floral and musky, my all time favorite scent.

" I.. I think so.." I stammered. "That was some head rush. i feel sort of Nauseous."

" I think its called morning sickness, Love." Edward smiled softly as i lay my hand on his cheek.

" It's not even the morning..." I complained as i gazed at his watch, and jolted with surprise. "Edward Cullen it's almost noon!"

" Why are you angry at me....?" He demanded as he lowered us down on to the pew, adjusting me slightly in his arms so i was sitting in his lap. The blanket was the only thing in-between me and his jeans. Appealing thought actually his jeans, i was to angry to think Sex now though. I didn't have time to waste like this. I couldn't be sleeping all the way tell noon!

No matter how exausting my night had been.

" You should have woken me." I grumbled as he chuckled deep in his throat and kissed my forehead, his cool lips sending a shiver of pleasure down my spine.

" Bella, you where sleeping, quite peacefully." He vindicated as he tilted my chin up to face him, so i was staring directly into his beautiful golden eyes. " Is it a sin to let my _human_ wife sleep?"

'"I don't know Edward! is it a sin to break property of the church?!" I retorted and i swore Edward was giving me an undead blush.

" I didn't mean to..." He said adamant as he looked back at the splintered pew. "I'm just glad i didn't hurt you, Bella."

I could hear the worry in his voice and quickly pulled his face back to mine, already his forehead was rutting with worry. Oh look what i had done! Stupid Stupid Bella! Why did i have to bring up the sensitive subjects!

" Your right you didn't hurt me." I said quickly. "I'm sorry, Edward, i shouldn't have brought it up."

" No, No your right." He murmured guiltily as he delicately stopped my lips with his finger. " It's much to dangerous for us to continue ...... acting like this, Bella."

I grabbed his wrist and sighed. "Oh, Edward not this again. Remember you can control yourself!"

" No, its more than just hurting you this time." Edward bowed his forehead against mine as he placed his hand on my stomach. " Bella...."

" Ohh The Baby!" I exclaimed as i lay my hand on top of his and he nodded meekly against my neck. "That's exactly what i am thinking of Bella, our baby."

The way he said 'our baby' made me smile as he carresed my stomach and then slipped my hand into his and gave it a delicate squeeze.

" And i love you beyond anything else." He smiled sincerly. " I don't ever want to hurt our Baby or you, love."

" Honestly Edward, what do you think you are going to do ." I laughed as he looked at me with a confused smile.

" I could really hurt him or her." Edward said quietly his eyes lowered as he patted my stomach, then with more frustration he gritted his teeth " What couldn't i do to it, i could..... i could kill it!"

"What are you going to do Edward! give it a black eye!" I demanded " Hate to break it to you but Your going to have to rip me open, to get to this baby, and seeing that you havent done that yet i think that we are in the clear!"

He didn't smile just continued to run his thumb across my stomach in a steady circuit.

" That's not funny, Bella." He said quietly his tone sharp, he turned to look at me his eyes burning with warning. I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand in frustration, why did Edward have to take everything so seriously!

" You are such a worry wart!" I hissed through my teeth as Edward continued to glare at me.

" Of course you would say that ! must I always be the responsible one ?"

" I prefer it that way yes." I snapped as he sighed and i inhaled temperamentally. " And are you saying that you are the only one who cares about this baby Edward Cullen!"

" NO!" His eyes widened as he tucked his finger under my jaw and brought my face up to his and i was forced to take full power of Edward's eyes at close range.

" I am saying Bella that we both have to be more.... Careful." He finished the statement after hesitation i could tell that he was just as unwilling to give up our sexual interactions as i was. But he was thinking about the baby, our baby, as the words ran through my head i nodded in consent.

" Your right, Safety first." I agreed as he broke into a grin. " Thanks love."

" You smell different!" i acknoledged as he pulled at the collar of his shirt. " New clothes love."

" And food?" I questioned and he reached to his side and lifted up a MacDonald's bag. " Of course, Love, i promised Charlie that i would fed you every day and i intend to keep that promise.!"

" Very funny!" I sighed as he bowed his head down to kiss my forehead and then offered me a egg sausage Mcmuffin.

" I hope you like it."

" Are you kidding me Edward! I'm starving" I snatched the breakfast sand witch and began to dig in. I had never before been a fan of fast food, yet suddenly i was ravenous enough to eat anything ( Even MacDonald's!)

" Whoa there darliing please don't choke." Edward exclaimed nervously as his hand hovered nervously near my throat as if he could prevent the food from chocking me.

I moved my breakfast out of his reach and glared at him, warning him with my eyes to not even _consider_ taking my food!

" Bella, i have never seen you eat like this." He observed as licked my finger and he plucked my hand away from my mouth and flipped my hand over tell he was delicately pressing his cold lips against the skin of my palm.

Even this slight pressure sent tingles of pleasure racing up my arms and my heart rate excecellarated as his lips moved up my arm.

" Edward...?" I raised an eye brow as he chuckled warmly his musical voice rising toward the rafters. "Stopping to smell the flowers love." He said in explanation as i rolled my eyes.

" You can do more than smell them, Edward." I voluntered huskily as he looked up at me sharply, his eyes flashing.

" I am just Smelling!" He emphasized _smelling_ as i put my hands on either side of his face feeling the cool perfect skin under my fingers, and savoring the familiar texture.

This was Edward and he was mine.

And i didn't intend to loose him any time soon.

" So are you going to tell me whats going on...." I froze, the egg mcmuffin half way into my mouth as i glanced up at him. His eyes where burning softly willing me on. I could tell he was impatient though, beyond his calm facade his face muscles where taut and i could feel the nervous muscles coiling in his legs.

" Bella I happen to be your husband." He said gently as he tilted my chin up and lay his forehead against mine. " I need to know."

" I know that.' I whispered as he picked up my hands and entwined our fingers deeply, our breath mingling, as i closed my eyes. I was comfortable and safe and Edward did need to know. No better time then the present.

" Will you tell me Bella?" He asked hesitantly as i nodded against his neck and then looked up into his eyes. And after that the words just came.

Edward listened his lovely eyes attentive as ever as his hands tightened on mine, his fingers playing against my palm. Especially when i came to the part about the phone call and what i had been threatened with. His eyes flashed as i named the caller i felt close to tears myself and Edward was close to sheer outrage!

" I should have known!" Edward hissed furiously his eyes burning as i nervously stroked his cheek. " That Bastard! Damn Him!" Edward roared as i bowed my head away from his temper.

I knew he was venting since we where both probably thinking along the same lines.

" What are we going to do?"I finally whispered as he looked down at me again his eyes slightly vacant. He didn't answer which in Edward language pretty much meant that he had no idea.

We were going to die. My hands flew to my stomach and to my baby as i realized that it was going to die as well.


	9. Chapter 9

" Bella you don't look fat." Edward repeated calmly, his angels face was resting in his hands as he watched me from the church pew, his tone exasperated.

" The pants make me look fat, Edward!" I insisted as he massaged his temples and mumbled something under his breath that I could not hear.

" Edward if you have something to say…" I challenged and he looked at me eyes humored.

" You are the only girl who will receive a death threat and still take time to ponder over whether she is fat." He explained as I turned my back on him.

Edward had brought us both new clothes all on his Carlisle's Credit card, not that Carlisle knew that Edward had bought me a three hundred dollar pair of jeans. None of the Cullens seemed to grasp the idea of 'overspending'.

" Bella, your not Fat! Stop worrying about it, your stressing me out!" Edward protested from behind me. " Is it like this for nine whole months?" He muttered and I pulled on the jacket he had got me and turned to glare at him.

" I'm ready to go." I said coldly as he stood up and was by my side in a second.

" Please don't be angry with me, Bella." Edward cooed as I walked toward the church doors. I was moody, I just wanted to be mad at someone even if they had done absolutely nothing.

And Edward just happened to be the nearest living and breathing being, unfortunate to be the victim of this mood.

He rushed ahead and opened the church door for me and then dashed down the church steps.

" You brought your car?" I speculated as he opened the door for me and ushered me in his eyes flashing around the area as if waiting for some threat to jump out from any corner.

" Yeah, you'll be more comfortable then on my back." He smiled as he ducked down and lay a quick kiss on my forehead the spun around and dashed over to his side.

I watched him fold his long legs into the car and smiled to myself. I loved Edward, God strike me dead if is didn't. He was just so patient.

" I love you." I murmured as Edward looked over at me a surprised smile blooming on his face as he delicately cupped my face in his hands, his eyes flickering uncertainly for a second tell i reached forward and pulled him toward me.

Our lips meet gently the kiss was delicate, Edward was once again holding back as i sighed against his mouth and leaned back, into the warm seat. He had even preheated the car, what a responsible angel.

" Now that!" He smiled as he spun his key chain around on his finger and then thrust it into the ignition. " Was the wake up call i was looking for."

I listened to him chuckle quietly as he draped his jacket over me while pulling out of the lot. I found that more and more i was placing my hand over my stomach almost instinctively to cover the baby safely within.

As if my hand could protect it more that its Vampire father and his whole vampire family along with my best freind Jacob black who i had no doubts would come to my rescue despite the fact that it was Edward's child inside of me. _Or at least_ _i hoped he would._

Jacob.

The thought alone made my stomach plummet.

I had to tell Jacob i was alive that i hadn't burned as well as telling Charlie.

I swore internally. _Charlie! Renee!_ My mom was proably crying non stop, Charlie who i had inherited my own emotional awkwardness from was probably still sitting there rubbing his head not be living that i had burned to death.

Forcing himself to belive that i hadn't.

" What are you thinking about, Bella?" Edward inquired softly as i turned slightly in my chair to look at him.

" Nothing of any importance." I reassured as he frowned.

" Mmmmm."

He was steering with one hand, something that used to scare me but was know as natural as falling rain. Edward was multitalented also he had many years of practice. I could trust him.

"So what do we do know?" I finally murmered as Edward's eyes glanced sharply at me in the mirror.

" Go home."

" Yes, but after that?" I insisted as he took a sharp turn, his frustration showing through his driving.

" Let me worry about that, Bella." His voice was soft and curt as i reached over across the car and lay my hand delicately on top of his, my stomach fluttering. He looked at my hand and smiled slightly as he reached up and clasped it in his own firm cold one.

" I am sorry that i hurt you, got you into this mess....." He struggled as my heart thundered in my chest.

" Edward it takes two to Tango." I asserted as he rolled his eyes.

" Is that what you call it?" Right then he stiffened his nostrils flared as he went rigid in his seat and he let go off my hand.

" Bella! Get down." He roared as my hands flew over my stomach protectively. Something landed on the front of the car with the force of a bullet, as the car jerked forward.

Edward's arm shot forward to block me from hitting the window not that that helped, My head slammed into his cold arm and i tasted blood as black exploded in my head.

" Edward..." I stammered weakly as i felt something touch my arm.

" Edward, Edward..."

" Well, what do we have here?" The last of my alertness faded as the slightly familiar voice entered my thoughts. And i thought i could hear my baby screaming.

* * *

please review if you can't see what happened next or if you can guess who found them.

See you next update.


End file.
